


Twas the Month Before Christmas

by the_awkward_nerd



Category: Psych
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_awkward_nerd/pseuds/the_awkward_nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn is much more excited for the holidays than Lassiter is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twas the Month Before Christmas

“Myyyyyyyyyyyy grandma got run over by a reindeer!” Shawn shouted more than sang, bounding out of the kitchen to greet Lassiter. Carlton growled. It had been a long day at work, and Christmas carols- particularly ones about drunk elderly people- were not part of his relaxation plan. Shawn, on the other hand, was a big part of it, but it seemed he couldn’t have one without the other.

Just as he was deciding he could deal with a little obnoxious singing, Lassiter stepped into the living room and almost tripped over a plastic elf. “What the hell?” he muttered, kicking it out of the way. He looked around the room and almost choked.

“SHAWN!”

“Yes Lassie?” Shawn said innocently from behind him.

“WHAT. IS THIS.”

Shawn shrugged nonchalantly. “I just did a little decorating today while you were at work.”

“A little?” Carlton asked incredulously.

What he was seeing in the living room left “a little” far behind in the dust. There were decorations everywhere. A huge evergreen tree took up one corner. Candy canes bedecked available surface and tinsel and garland were strung all around the room. A white fluffy material acted as snow in various places, and figurines of Santa, elves, reindeer, and snowmen battled for room on top of the mantle. Stockings embroidered with their names hung beneath them and twinkling lights lined the ceiling. A mini Christmas village christened the top of the piano, complete with a train that actually ran circling around it. The room was barely recognizable.

“I was getting us in the Christmas spirit!” Shawn explained.

“Shawn. We haven’t even hit Thanksgiving yet.”

“Close enough. Halloween is over, so it’s basically December.”

Lassiter started to protest but Shawn interrupted. “Here Lassie, get in the spirit!” he said, plunking a Santa hat on his salt and pepper and hair.

“Shawn Spencer,” Carlton said through gritted teeth, “Get this thing off my head. Right now.”

“Aw Lassie, don’t be Scrooge and the Grinch’s secret love child,” Shawn said, reluctantly reaching up to remove the hat from his boyfriend’s head.

“Where did you even get all of this stuff?” he asked, looking around.

“I borrowed it from my dad’s basement,” Shawn said, flopping into the recliner (which had several pillows decorated with poinsettias on it).

“You stole this from Henry?”

“It’s not like he’s going to use it,” laughed Shawn. “He’s an even bigger Scrooge than you are.”

“I don’t have time for Christmas. There’s a lot of crime around the holidays, and I can’t afford to go out caroling while houses are being robbed,” Lassiter snapped. He instantly regretted it.

“Well pardon me, Mr. Head Detective. I guess I’ll frivol away my time having fun on the holidays while you save Santa Barbara from ultimate destruction,” Shawn huffed.

“Shawn, I didn’t mean-“

“Whatever. It’s fine.”

Carlton was about to point out that it clearly wasn’t fine when the doorbell rang. Before he could make a move, Shawn launched out of the chair and half ran to the door.

“Gus!” he shouted. “What are you doing here?”

Gus smelled the air. “Is that-“ _sniff sniff_ “-peanut butter cookies?”

“Yes it is, buddy. Your Super Sniffer is right again.”

_Peanut butter cookies._ Carlton’s favorite. Shawn had baked his favorite cookies and he hadn’t even noticed, he just yelled at him. Carlton made a mental note for the future to sniff first and yell later.

Lassiter stepped into the hall. “Wait. You could smell the cookies from your car? Driving by?”

“Of course he could. The Super Sniffer is a superpower,” Shawn said proudly.

“Well, that and Shawn texted me to say that he was making cookies today,” Gus explained.

“Did he tell you he was drowning our house in Christmas decorations today too?” Lassiter asked dryly.

“It’s never too early to start getting ready for Christmas,” Gus smiled. Carlton harrumphed.

“Come look at the beauty!” Shawn said, leading the way to the living room. Gus’s smile turned to one of shock.

“Um, Shawn. It looks like Christmas threw up in your house.” Shawn glared at him. “The stockings are cute though.” Now it was Lassiter’s turn to glare. Gus looked at them. “I’m going to go get some cookies now…” he said, hurrying to the kitchen.

Shawn started to follow but Carlton touched his arm. “Shawn…”

Shawn turned around. “I know you don’t like it, you don’t like Christmas and it’s too early and bah humbug. I’ll take it down tomorrow.”

“No, Shawn. Leave it up. It’s…nice.”

Shawn snorted and rolled his eyes. “Oh, I can tell you really like it.”

“I’m sorry I yelled at you. It just took me by surprise. I’ve never had this before.”

“You never had Christmas?” Shawn asked.

“Not like this. Not with someone who cared about me and about celebrating. My parents weren’t really around. We didn’t decorate, there was no Christmas dinner.” He looked down. “I always work on Christmas so I don’t have to admit I’m alone.”

Shawn stepped closer to him, lifting his chin to force Carlton to look him in the eye. “You aren’t alone now, okay? You have me. And you’re coming to a family dinner with Henry and Gus and Gus’s family. It will be awkward and terrible. The whole shebang.” He paused. “Please never let me say ‘shebang’ again.”

“I won’t,” Lassiter laughed. “And thank you. But next year… can the decorations wait until after Thanksgiving?” Carlton picked up the discarded Santa hat and slipped it onto his head.

“I suppose,” Shawn murmured, stepping even closer to his boyfriend.

Carlton leaned down and kissed Shawn, running his fingers through his short hair and smiling through the kiss. He knew this Christmas would be one to remember.

Suddenly, Shawn’s eyes snapped open and he pulled away. “The cookies!”

Lassiter’s eyes widened. “Gus has our cookies!”

They dashed to the kitchen, Carlton’s hat swinging behind him, laughing together. Yes, it would definitely be a Christmas to remember.


End file.
